Cut Out
by MinxySix
Summary: "At first he wasn't shocked; it wasn't a huge departure from her normal palette of clothing, except for one element. . ." - Nick/Jess. T for one sexy innuendo. One-shot currently!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own New Girl. If only. *Sad turtle face*

**A/N: **Goodness, I have not written any fanfics in MONTHS. Anyway. Looks like I've found another show to completely fall in love and laughter with. Including the gorgeous Jess and Nick Miller pairing. . . which we could all see right from the pilot. . . amirite or amirite? ;) This fic takes places just after 1x09 by the way so spoilers up to that episode! Minx x

* * *

><p><strong>Cut Out<strong>

The morning he came into the kitchen and saw her wearing a hot pink, short, shift dress was the day he felt another chink in his chest. He'd never seen her wear such a bright pink before, and it somehow it worked with her rosy cheeks, porcelain skin and raven tresses.

At first he wasn't shocked; it wasn't a huge departure from her normal palette of clothing, except for one element:

The cut out sections on either side of her waist.

He had slid onto his normal stool, barely mumbling a "Hello" to her chirpy greeting as she accidentally flopped some of her egg out of the pan. It was the same every morning; she let a PG level expletive fall from her lips in frustration as she almost comically tried to scoop up the evasive substance.

The dozy haze of sleep had completely left him as his eyes fixed onto her; she was facing away, chattering as she erratically cleaned up her mess.

That was when he'd spotted the smooth sections of exposed skin; he could suddenly feel his heart beating against his rib cage and his mouth become a little drier. He could barely think of her nowadays without digging up the memory of her naked form standing by his door, forever soldered onto his retinas. Her eyes had been wild and startled, her cheeks flushed and he'd been so shocked he'd just stood there . . . if he could relive that moment. . .

He shifted his legs a little.

She turned to him smiling brightly. Plopping a plate in front of him and coming to sit next to him before tucking into her food like a greedy child. Every morning, Jess probably assumed he came to the kitchen to get his breakfast. The one she cooked for him without question, despite the fact he'd told her he didn't need looking after.

He could barely admit it to himself but breakfast had nothing to do with it at all. He just wanted to be around her; especially as this was often the only time in the day when it was only the two of them. He'd eat 100 plates of eggs right now as long as it meant he could just sit on this stool and watch her.

Nick tried to not analyse it any further than that. But he guessed thinking he'd eat 100 plates of eggs each morning to spend time with someone was a pretty big thing for him to own up to himself. Even if it wasn't something that he'd ever have the courage to voice.

"Nick?"

He tried to respond but his voice came out all croaky; he cleared his throat, "Sorry?"

She gave him a wide-eyed, pointed look, "You're very quiet. You're normally quite verbal with your anger at the world at this time of day. I'm surprised your words haven't stopped the birds singing yet."

He was normally a professional at covering his feelings. Trying to treat her as another one of the boys. But the pink of the dress made her lips look so soft and inviting. The contrast of her beautiful ocean eyes. And her black cascading hair. And-

_Stop. _

"Have I got something on my face?"

He was broken from his reverie when he saw her shaking her head from side to side like a small dog.

"No, why?"

"You're staring at me."

"I wasn't." He emptily denied. He really had been. "Flinging your head around isn't the most obvious way to get something off your face either."

Jess gave him an overemphasised shrug but as always, never took his cynicism to heart. Her sunshine always dried up his grumpy puddles. She reached over him to drag her satchel across the table. He was ashamed when he held his breath as he felt her hair graze his cheek; the scent of daisies surrounding him like a Spring-time bubble.

"Noooo I thought my feeling stick was in here!" she whined, as she was rummaged violently through her bag, "I need it today for my class to hand round."

He could think of another "feeling stick" he'd have his hand round later. He sighed internally.

"It's by the couch." Nick said, nonchalantly waving a hand in the vague direction of the living area. "Schmidt and Winston were using it last night.

He could see the happiness glow on her face, both that she knew where the feeling stick now was and the fact that her room mates had taken to it. Well, bar him.

She continued to smile at him, "I forgot to thank you by the way."

Nick felt startled now, "Why? What for?"

"For your little display on Candy Cane Lane the other night. Making a nuisance of yourself in the middle of the night. For the lights."

"It was nothing." He replied, watching as she chased the remaining bits of egg around her plate. "I'd pretty much ruined everything between you and Paul so it's the least I could do."

Looking back on it now, he realised how obvious he'd been in his dislike towards Paul- the snide comments, the rolled eyes, the swigging of the lagers as he shook his head from the other side of the room. He'd never been an aggressive man but he would've made turned that violin into splinters given the chance.

He heard her fork hit the plate and then felt her small hand rest on his bare forearm. Body tingles. "Hey. I was going to tell him anyway. You just gave him a rather spoiler-ish sneak preview."

A laugh dissolved somewhere on his tongue. She was too close. He could barely meet her eyes for more than a millisecond as he barely nodded. He could just lean in. . .

Nick felt his lungs relax in relief but his heart constrict when she moved away suddenly; clearing away the plates and dropping them unceremoniously into the sink. Everyone secretly enjoyed trying to bring out more angles of Schmidt's militant kitchen hygiene.

"I guess it just means I'll have to try and find a boyfriend who gets your approval this time!"

She was perched on the kitchen counter now; her long bare legs dangling as she lightly tapped the heels of her feet against the cupboard. He could still see those diamonds of flesh at her side that he just wanted to touch. She cocked her head and looked at him critically through her big eyes. _Give me strength_.

Nick made a sort of strangled grunt, "I'll try and be a little more appeasing next time."

"Ha!" she exclaimed, "I would believe you if you weren't making the turtle face you know."

He couldn't help but pull it again. It was his defence face. What had she called it? His "cool" face. Not cool enough for Nick Miller. Too cool to feel.

She was moving again. Walking slowly round the little kitchen table until she was stood by his side. He was resolutely trying to keep still. But Jess was touching his arm again and he wasn't used to this much contact from her in such a short space of time. . . his heart ached and he could feel her delicate breath on his ear. The pink of her dress touching his pyjama shorts.

"How about if you don't like any of the men I date?" She whispered loudly, as if she was a 7 year old girl sharing her biggest secret.

He didn't know if he could see her with someone else again. He'd be even more bitter and crushed until he was stripped down to just a core of quiet heart break. She was living with him; he could never cut her out.

"Why would you think that?" he asked. Not looking at her. Anywhere but her. He felt like a paper man about to be ripped.

"Because of your feet when you stand up."

It made no sense to him, but he was reminded of that day in the drug store. His thoughts stumbled though and the pulse leapt in his neck when he felt her lips press against the corner of his mouth. She lingered for a moment, before drawing slowly back. He felt her other hand brush under his ear, her fingers quivering against the sensitive skin of his neck. Nick realised neither of them were good at this.

He definitely couldn't look at her now. His cheeks would be the same shade as that damned dress.

Nick felt Jess give him a gentle squeeze; a meek "good-bye" as she picked up her bag and flitted from the apartment, grabbing the feeling stick and clutching it to her chest as she left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you all enjoyed this! Gawwwwd this pairing is going to be a fun, yet mildly painful one to watch! :P Bring on season seven. . . when they will probably finally get together. . . *Shakes fist at the other Deschanel sister* Please review if you have a mo. Ta muchly ladies and gentlemen. :) xxx


End file.
